Can Silver Corrupt?
by Closer than the Beyond
Summary: Ah, this is from various P.O.V.'s, so... Based off of my chara in my SS game...A Silver  and possibly more?  love story, I think... Um, rated T for minor swearing...  I don't like swearing much, but it's some of my chara's personalities to.


Can Silver corrupt?

The calm route slowly turned to a blistering wind. I looked up at the clouds and scoffed.

"…She's around then…Khh. Why does she insist on following me?...That wimp," I said to myself. My Weavile looked up at me.

"Wea!" I looked at it.

"…I'm talking about you, too." Weavile turned around and started slashing at the tree. _I just wish the world would be rid of all the weaklings…Like this Weavile and Tsukimi._ The wind died down slowly. "Hmph. If she's going to battle me, where is she?" I glared at Weavile. "…Return Weavile." Weavile looked at me then went inside its Pokéball. I looked at it and sighed. _Giovanni can't expect me to cope with such weak Pokémon…_The trees rustled slightly. I turned to them as she stepped out, and then promptly fell. I scoffed. "…Can't you at least walk without doing something stupid?" Tsukimi got up and blushed.

"I…I'm sorry, Sil-chan…" she said quietly. Almost too quietly for anyone to hear. Her Totodile, I think it was Riin, tried to comfort her. "…I-I was trying to find you b-before you left town…" Riin glared at me expectantly. I laughed.

"You can't expect me to apologize for something I had no influence over. I don't understand why everyone lectures on how you should be nice to Pokémon. They're not family; they're tools, to be used and thrown away." Riin ran at me, Tsukimi restricted him. "Hmph. You get attached to them and you're just as weak as them. You become just as useless." Tsukimi shook her head.

"No! Pokémon are wonderful…We're friends, partners, even family! You've got the wrong idea Silver-kun! Who told you that…" Riin almost turned red with hatred for me. I smirked at them.

"I told myself. I told you, I will become the best Trainer in the world. I expect you to lay off me." Riin snapped at me. I scoffed. "You are weak, Tsukimi. Both of you, you and Riin…" Tsukimi blushed harder and actually lessened her grip on Riin. He fell over. "…Just like that, you two don't show any coordination at all." Riin got up and ran at me again. I sighed and stepped to my left, he fell in the river behind me. "…Just like that." Tsukimi's face was red by now.

"…Riin…Water Gun! I-I'm sorry, Sil-chan…" she said, slightly louder as she was before. Riin had jumped out of the river. I sighed and stepped to where I used to be. Riin's Water Gun hit the ground.

"Sorry for what, your sad efforts to battle? Yeah, I can understand that. Since she's here, then, Chikorita!" I sent my Chikorita out in a flash of white light.

"Chika!...Chikachika?" it said, looking around, then at me. I pointed to Riin. It nodded and sent a gust of leaves at him. He dodged it by jumping back in the river. "Chika!" the Chikorita said, running to the bank. I sighed angrily.

"Idiot Pokémon! Don't you think for once! It jumps out, and then what do you do?" I scolded it.

"_If I could be your angel, your angel, your angel. Protect you from the pain, the pain, no…I'll keep you safe from danger, from danger, from danger…You'll never hurt again…No more, I'll be you're A-N-G-E-L, A-N-G-E-L, A-N-G-E-L, A-N-G-E-L, I'll be your angel…"_ Tsukimi mused. I looked at her.

"Who's that for?...Stupid lyrics…" I said. She jumped.

"Oh? A-hh, n-no one, Sil-chan! No one at all!" she exclaimed, waving her hands rapidly in front of her. She hung her head. "…Are they really stupid to you?" she whispered. For once, I wasn't sure what she said (this only happened twice before, and with anyone at that matter). She must've seen the confusion in my expression, for she blushed harder. "I-I wasn't talking to you! I wasn't saying anything!"

"Yeah sure, whatever. You were and you're too idiotic to notice I was listening. That makes perfect sense." I said, looking for Chikorita. _…Idiot. Where are you!...Wait, you couldn't have been caught off-guard and dragged into the current…!_ "Chikorita!" I said. "Ack!...I didn't mean to say that aloud…" Tsukimi laughed. "It's not funny! Knowing your Riin or whatever his name is, they both were dragged into the current!" I snapped at her. She stopped laughing and waved cheerfully. _I swear, she gets on my nerves…_

"Of course not. Riin isn't clumsy…Anymore." She said. I was going to make a remark when we heard our Riin's cry. "Riin!" I scoffed. _No duh, Tsu-chan…Gah! Tsu-chan! Why am I now calling her Tsu-chan!_

"Chikaaaaa! Chikachika!" Tsukimi looked at me, her head cocked to one side.

"…Sil-chan, isn't that your—"

"I know who it is, Tsukimi! Don't point out the obvious!" I cut her off. I sighed in frustration. "Of all things, of all situations, of all _people_ to get stuck with, it _has_ to be you!" Tsukimi looked crestfallen for a few seconds. I felt almost sorry for her. _Wow, am I serious? That's a first. For sure._ Then Riin cried out again, and we started down the river. "…Tracing the current would be the fastest way to find them, but this period of time has probably gotten them far downstream by now…" I stopped, seeing as Tsukimi was looking at me. I glared at her. She smiled. "…Then stop listening to me and get on with your reasoning on where they might be." I said. She chewed on her finger.

"Um…I taught Riin to look for any branches he could hold on to until someone came and got him if ever in this situation…" I rolled my eyes.

"And that's _such_ a _great _strategy!" I said sarcastically. Her face brightened. "…Sarcasm."

"Oh." Again she looked disappointed. Another pang of guilt. I scolded myself mentally. Tsukimi stopped suddenly. I turned to her.

"Now what?" She was looking around. "…What is it." She held up a finger to her lips. _Quiet. Why in the world would she want me to be—_Tsukimi looked directly at me…Or through me. I sweatdropped. _What…?_ A flock of Pidgey and Pidgeot screeched and flew away in sudden retreat. Tsukimi had either seen this earlier or was being overly cautious. "…What?" This was weird, even for her. "…Tsukimi?" She looked relieved, but only for a moment before she tackled me. "What was th—"

"Shush, Sil-chan! They might hear you!" She whispered fiercely. I tried to protest and she covered my mouth with her hand. "Just be quiet, okay?" I normally would've struggled against her, but something about her now made me trust her. _…Trust. I don't trust anyone; I'm not that stupid anymore._ She looked around again. "…Okay, come on, Sil-kun." She said, getting off me and offering to help me up. I scoffed. As soon as we were on our feet she started running downstream. "Sil-chan! Follow me, hurry!" I sighed in defeat and ran after her.

**_5 minutes later, Tsukimi's P.O.V._**

I turned around and waited for Silver to catch up again. _If only he had another Pokémon to help…Oh! Baka, baka, baka, Tsukimi! _I held out my remaining two Pokéballs and summoned Gold and Sil-chan, my Ekans and Pidgey. I jumped in place. _I'm not a complete idiot, Sil-chan!_ I thought happily. Silver had caught up by now. I smiled at him.

"Okay, Sil-chan! Can you look for Riin and Sil-cha—I mean…Um…Sil_ver_'s Chikorita?" I sweatdropped. "Um…Not to confuse you two, I call you the same things…A-and Gold; can you check the river banks?" I sweatdropped again, feeling Silver's gaze on me. _Neeee…H-he's watching me again…_

"…Weavile." He said, sending it out. The Weavile slashed the ground angrily. "…Ice Beam on the river." I smiled. _Good idea, Silver-ku—Wait, bad idea! Bad idea! It could seriously damage not only your Chikorita, but also Riin!_ I jumped in front of his Weavile. I cringed as the cold froze me in place. Silver seemed to be holding back his laughter…_Thank you for caring, then, Sil-kun. …See, I can use sarcasm, too!_ Sil-chan and Gold were gaping at me. Sil-chan was the first to snap out of her trance and peck Gold to help thaw me out. Weavile rolled its eyes. Silver was now laughing to himself. "Idiot!...Ice Beam's a powerful Ice-type move, and you were stupid enough to jump in front of it!" he said, then walked away, still laughing. By now I was barely halfway out of the ice. Weavile had taken to cutting up a poor tree. Silver had probably abandoned us…

**_Forest Clearing, Silver's P.O.V._**

I took another breath. _Oh my god, this is the first time I've laughed this much…Ever…_How far had I walked? To be honest, I had no idea. I'm not sure if Tsukimi went on without me…But I'd prefer that she did. I'm not particularly fond of traveling any distance with someone else, nonetheless someone like Tsukimi…But, knowing her, she'd wait for me to come back. _Why would I? Oh god…_I tried to catch my breath and ended up laughing again.

When I calmed down, I looked around me. _How did I get in this clearing…I don't remember any forest around us at the river…Gah. Giovanni's going to kill me if I lose Weavile…_I looked for an opening in the trees. That'd be the most tell-tale sign someone has come here.

"…It's all the same…It's the same trees, at any angle…" I said quietly. My eyes widened as I panicked mentally. _If I get lost, there's no way anyone'll find me…Darn it… _"…Do I have to get someone…? …I'm not helpless…But, at any rate, if I just go around blindly, I'll get myself even more lost…Darn it!" I hate to call for any type of assistance. After my father's strict lessons on never relying on anyone for anything, I'm not inclined to jump to that as a first call for action. Rather, that's one of the last things I'd ever do. I looked around the clearing again. Still no sign of any type of space between branches. I sighed in frustration. _Okay, fine, clearing, I'll call for her…Idiot…If you leave me I'll kill you…_ I took a breath. _I swear, if you don't come…_

**_Riverside, Tsukimi's P.O.V._**

"_Tsukimi!"_ I looked up.

"…Gold, did you hear something?" I asked my Ekans. He looked up at me and flicked his tongue.

"_Tsukimi!...Tsuki!"_ I tilted my head. _Tsuki?_ This time Gold seemed to hear and looked off into the forest.

"…It's coming from there?" I asked. Gold looked at me and nodded. "…Hmm…I wonder what it is…Oh my gosh!" Gold looked at me again, surprised. "It could be some kind of wind spirit!" I said excitedly. If Gold had had a hand, he would've facepalmed. I just know it. I laughed. "Kidding! I wanna see what it was, come on!" I started running in the direction of the sound. "Oh, wait!" I said, stopping suddenly. Gold ran into me. "Sorry Gold…Sil-chan! Ne, Sil-chan!" Sil-chan flew down to the ground in front of me. "Can you keep track of where we go from the sky? That forest looks easy to get lost in…And when I tell you, can you lead us back out?" Sil-chan tilted her head at first, then nodded. I smiled. "Yay! Okay, come on!" Sil-chan flew away, above the forest where she could watch us. I ran into it with Gold slithering behind me. Silver's Weavile noticed us running into the forest and ran to catch up. It marked trees along the way.

**_Forest Clearing, Silver's P.O.V._**

"Tsukimi!" I shouted again. My throat felt dry. One would think 40 minutes of calling for someone would do that…I coughed. _Ugh!...Tsukimi, where are you?_ "Tsukim—" I coughed again. I sighed and gave up calling for her. _She won't come anyway. I knew it…Everyone hates me, don't they…_

"Hello? …Is someone here?" I looked up.

"Tsuki? Hello?"

"Sssssss…." I turned around. There was an Ekans glaring at me. I froze. "Sssss…" It flicked its tongue coolly. I tried to breathe calmly. _I-I can't move…Was that Glare?...Am I paralyzed?_ The Ekans started to slither towards me. I tried to take a step back. I flinched; the snake Pokémon kept moving towards me. _Yeah…I'm paralyzed…_ "…Ssssss!" The Ekans stopped in front of me and turned around. "Ssss!"

"Nyah! All these trees! Oh, Gold! You found it?" The voice said. It was the same voice as before…_Wait, isn't that Tsukimi…?_ Tsukimi stumbled out of the treeline and caught herself before she fell. _…Yep, that's Tsukimi…_ She smiled when she saw me. "…Oh no, you paralyzed him…" she said, then laughed. "Aww, Gold, it's not your fault. But, still, why is he here, anyway…?" Gold glared at me again.

"What's that for-…Oh…To let me move?" Gold nodded slowly. "…Why would you…" Tsukimi grabbed my hand. I jerked back. She laughed.

"Come on, Sil-kun. Sil-chan! We're ready; can you show us out now please?" She called to her Pidgey. The bird nodded and flew off. I could feel myself blushing as I followed them out of the clearing. Tsukimi looked back at me. "So why were you—" She started, and let go of my hand. She blushed. "S-sorry…" she said, looking at the ground.

"…I got lost…" I said slowly. Tsukimi didn't look up. "…Well why doesn't everybody just scream their reasons at once…" She laughed, and smiled at me.

"I was worried…Wasn't that you calling my name?" she asked softly.

"Khh!...N-no, why would I do that? I could've found my way out; I don't need anyone to come for me…" Tsukimi giggled.

"Then why didn't you? We were right there." I sweatdropped.

"…I-I have my reasons, okay!" Tsukimi laughed.

"Okay fine, Sure Silver."

"Sure Silver?...Hey!" She laughed again. "That's not funny!" Tsukimi nodded, apparently too busy laughing to speak.

**_Riverside, Tsukimi's P.O.V._**

I turned around and ran backwards.

"Come on, Sil-kun! Run faster!" I called. Silver glared at me.

"Really, I wonder why!" he yelled. I laughed.

"They're right up ahead! Riin's biting your Chikorita!" Silver caught up to me and hit me. "Nyaow…Sil-kun!" I cried, holding my cheek.

"Khh! Chikorita would be that naïve, to trust Riin…" he said, scanning the riverbanks for our Pokémon. "Maybe you shouldn't influence her from now on." I cringed. My cheek felt hot…

"What do you mean, Sil-kun…" I whispered. It hurt to talk now. Silver ignored me.

"I meant that staying with you makes my Pokémon sink to your level." He said a few minutes later. Riin cried out again. We both found where they were and ran to the opposite bank.

"Riin! Chikorita! Hang in there, okay?" I called. Riin was biting Chikorita's leaf, making an effort to keep her from floating off. He was holding a branch with his hands…paws…whatever they were. The current was threatening to wash them away further downstream. Silver shouted something to me. I tilted my head. "What?" Silver facepalmed.

"I said, we should either try to swim to them, have a bird Pokémon fly them out, or freeze the river to their left, so they'll just float into the ice instead of downstream." He repeated. I nodded.

"Should I send out Sil-cha—"

"She won't be strong enough to carry them. And Chikorita doesn't know Vine Whip, so we can't make a bridge of sorts like that…And the way Riin is holding the branch, I doubt he could swim across in this current." He said thoughtfully. I looked at the ground.

"Y-you have a point…" I said, deciding to focus on an ant running across the gravel road.

"…The speed of this one may show it's near a…" He trailed off.

"What…?" Silver ignored me again, running further downstream. I sent out Gold. "K-keep an eye on Riin and Sil-kun's Chikorita, will you?" Gold nodded, fixing his gaze on the two Pokémon. I ran after Silver. "S-Sil-kun, wait!" He glanced back at me and kept running.

"There's got to be…The roar of the water so closely resembles…" he muttered. I was able to catch up to him 5 or 6 minutes later. He was looking down over a drop of pathway. He glanced at me when I came up to stand beside him. "…I was right…Tsukimi." I jumped.

"Y-yes, Sil-kun?"

"…You need to see this." I glanced over the edge and gasped. The cascade of water crashed over the edge and into the distant lake. I clenched Silver's arm. "Hey! Why are you…" I shook my head rapidly. "…Get off me…" I shook my head again.

"T-tsun-nami…Th-this rem-minds m-me of a-a t-tsunami…" I whispered, my voice trembling.

"…A tsunami?" I nodded slowly.

"…I-I remember…A tsunami…A tsunami hit where my father lived…I was with him when it did…I-it nearly killed everyone in the town…It killed my f-father…" I cried. Silver blinked.

"…Whatever. It's a waterfall here. Not in the least a tsunami. …We should head back." I sniffed and nodded. Silver sent out his Weavile. "Ice Beam on the river; but only where we walk." Weavile nodded. Silver looked at me. "…Let go." I blinked and shook my head again.

"P-please, Sil-kun…Don't leave me…" Silver scoffed. I started crying.

"Ugh…Whatever. You need to run fast then…" he said, walking back to where Riin and his Chikorita were.

**_Pokémon river-rescue point, Silver's P.O.V._**

I glanced at Tsukimi. She had kept up well, I thought it was due to her crying…Or something… Weavile had frozen the river up until where Riin was trying to hold onto the branch. Tsukimi was now crying next to a rock. I sighed.

"You know, you could've just returned him…" I said. She looked up.

"…I h-hadn't thought of that…" Weavile slashed the rock. Tsukimi jumped and screamed. "Nyaaah!" I laughed. Tsukimi glared at me. "I-it's not funny!" I nodded.

"Yeah it is. Now, what about Riin and Chikorita?"

"Is the river frozen over?" I facepalmed.

"What do you think…Yes." Tsukimi nodded.

"Okay…Chikorita! Chikorita?" I blinked. _Wait…Why is she…?_

"Chikaaaaa?" Chikorita called to her. Tsukimi smiled.

"Let go, okay? Swim over to the frozen part of the river! Try to get on it, okay?" Chikorita nodded. "When you get on it, try to walk across to us, all right?" Chikorita nodded again.

"Chika!" she called to Riin. He opened his mouth and Chikorita swam the best it could to the ice. Riin let go of the branch and dove underwater. He surfaced next to Chikorita and pushed her onto the ice, then got on it himself. "Chikachika!" Chikorita said to Riin. He smiled (if you would say that an alligator-Pokémon could smile…). Chikorita ran across the ice, slowing at points, and eventually making it across. Riin jumped off the ice a minute after her. Chikorita ran to Tsukimi and hugged her. "Chikachikachikaaa! Chikachika!" it said happily. Tsukimi laughed.

"See, Sil-kun? That was easy, wasn't it?" she said to me. Riin had jumped on her head. I scoffed.

"Sure…It seems everyone trusts you, then, why don't you keep Chikorita?" I said, returning Weavile. Tsukimi and Chikorita paled.

"Chi…ka?" Chikorita said slowly. I looked at it.

"Well? You like her, don't you? You can stay with her." I said to it. Chikorita looked at Tsukimi and walked towards me.

"Chika…Chikachikaa!" it cried.

"It's right…You can't throw it away like that! She's your Pokémon, and she doesn't want to be abandoned!" Tsukimi said. Chikorita nodded.

"Chikachika! Chika…" it said. I scoffed.

"Whatever. It's the same either way. Stay with me or stay with her, Chikorita." Chikorita's face brightened. It ran to me and looked up at me brightly. Tsukimi smiled. I rolled my eyes. "…Bye, then, Tsukimi." I said, walking away.

"…What? S-Sil-kun!" Tsukimi said. Chikorita ran to her and hugged her, then ran back to follow me. _Really, what is wrong with her? Her and Chikorita. Idiots._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Concert and Performance Hall, Marcorosi's P.O.V.<em>**

"Okay, you look great, Ninetails!" I said, brushing Ninetails's fur. It closed its eyes and looked up. "It feels good, doesn't it?" Ninetails nodded slowly. I smiled.

"Hey, Marcie! What'cha doing?" Ninetails opened its eyes and turned with me to find the voice.

"Hiya Kris. And you should know what I'm doing." I said. Ninetails mouthed my words. Kris laughed.

"Ha-ha, Ninetails has gotten used to you now?" she said, smiling at Ninetails. "I'd figured it would. You're hard to get on the wrong side…So, how's your current girlfriend?" I jerked.

"Which one do you mean?" I asked her. Kris laughed. Ninetails was trying not to laugh at me.

"You're such a player, Marcie! Naoki is who I mean." She said. I frowned.

"I'm not that much of a player as Gold is." I said flatly. Kris nodded.

"You have a point. Sorry, Marcie." She said, eyeing Ninetails. It was laughing now. I glared at it.

"Don't call me Marcie, _Crystal_." I said. Kris flinched. Ninetails was laughing harder than before. _Glad you think this's funny, Ninetails…_

"Okay, fine, _Marcorosi._ That sounds like macaroni, I don't like macaroni…"

"Fine, whatever…" Kris smiled.

"Great! So, anyway, what song are you going to do? You look like the type that'll go in a kimono…" Ninetails looked at her questioningly. She shrugged. "I dunno, you just do."

"…Someday by Nickelback." I said slowly. Kris nodded.

"Oh, makes sense. Because one of these days you're going to lose one of your girls…"

"_Kri-is!"_ She laughed.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." She said. Ninetails looked around, her fur shining in the theater's lighting. "Ooh, she's so pretty…" The intercom buzzed.

"_Number 32 to the stage please, number 32 to the stage please."_ Ninetails looked at me.

"Ha-ha, we're up, huh, Ninetails?" I said, waving to Kris. "Let's go, then!"

"Good luck Macaroni!" Kris called. I sighed.

"Another nickname?" I said to Ninetails.

_Performance Hall Stage, Act 31, Marcorosi's P.O.V._

"'_Cause we belong together now…Forever united here, somehow…You got a piece of me! And now I say…My life, would suck, without you~~…"_

"Wow, she's good, huh, Ninetails?" I whispered to her. Ninetails nodded slowly. "…We'd better go up there now…" I said as the judges congratulated the last singer.

"Act 32, Marcorosi Ankou, please report to the judge's stand at this time." The announcer called. I walked up beside him. "Good, you're here at least…" The audience laughed. I smiled. "The last 15 acts before Nikoun weren't. Any complements for her?"

"She's a beautiful singer…The way her voice echoed through the building was like bliss…" I found Nikoun and smiled at her. She blushed and looked away. "A beautiful voice for a beautiful girl, doesn't that make sense to you?"

"Aww…" The audience whispered, then started clapping. The announcer smiled.

"Well don't you have a way for complementing girls?" He said. I smiled. "So, what are you going to do for us? Oh, wow. Your Ninetails is radiant tonight, isn't she?" I nodded.

"I was trying to get that reaction." I said. Ninetails stood up straighter. "I'm going to sing Someday by Nickelback…Is that all right?" The announcer nodded. Nikoun looked up again. Ninetails walked to the center of the stage. The announcer walked off to set up the music for the song.

**_Performance Hall Stage, Act 32, no one's P.O.V… (For the first time! Just the lyrics…As a filler.)_**

"_How the hell'd we wind up like this? Why weren't we able…To see this signs that we missed? Try and turn the tables. I wish you'd unclench your fists! And unpack your suitcase…Lately there's been too much of this! But don't think it's too late._

_Nothing's wrong, just as long that you know that someday I will—_

_Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now. I know you're wondering when. (You're the only one who knows that…) Someday, somehow! I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now. I know you're wondering when…_

_Well I'd hoped since we're here anyway, we could end up saying things we've always needed to say! So we could end up straying…Now the story's played out like this! Just like a paper-back novel. Let's re-write an ending that fits! Instead of a Hollywood Horror…_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will—_

_Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now. I know you're wondering when. (You're the only one who knows that…) Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now. I know you're wondering when. (You're the only one who knows that~~~~ *instrumental break*) _

_How the hell'd we wind up like this? Why weren't we able…To see the signs that we missed? Try and turn the tables. Now the story's played out like this! Just like a paper-back novel. Let's re-write an ending that fits! Instead of a Hollywood Horror._

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will—_

_Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now. I know you're wondering when. (You're the only one who knows that…) Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now. I know you're wondering when. (You're the only one who knows that…) I know you're wondering when. (You're the only one who knows that…) I know you're wondering when…*trail off to end of the song*"_

**_Backstage, Yanderou's P.O.V._**

"…Ugh. How does Marcorosi always win over me…?" I said in disgust. "He's always _so_ popular, so…so…So _perfect._ Everyone loves him. Everyone hates me. It's not my fault. Listen to him, Typhlosion!" I yelled at my Typhlosion. He looked up from trying to start a fire on one of the stage weights. The only difference with him, from regular Pokémon, is he is humanoid.

"Yeah, we've been listening to him for the past few weeks. I get that you hate him so, but really. He isn't worth your time." He said, brushing his hair out of his eyes and going back to his fire. His clothes were like flames themselves, flickering vividly around him. They almost seemed to accent his personality. I sighed. Watching him start a fire was the least of my concerns.

"Then what is, O Typhlosion?" I said, mocking his words. He didn't look up.

"Lots of other things. Life, joy, values, emotions…Why doth art thou criticize thee so?" he said. I sighed.

"…Old English speech is confusing-eth me." I said. Typhlosion looked up.

"Thee. Old English is confusing-eth to thee…Okay, fine, I'm confused as well…" he said. I laughed softly. "…What art so funny to thee?"

"You…" I said. Typhlosion frowned.

"Again, thou make-eth fun of me…" he said sadly.

"You know why, though, O Typhlosion." Typhlosion didn't look up.

"My speech pattern…" he mused. I nodded. "…Thou hath another name for me, no? Why call me 'O Typhlosion' then?" I shook my head. Typhlosion frowned again. "No reason…?" I nodded. Typhlosion sparked a wire. He concentrated on that, deciding to change the subject. "…Yeah, sure, Yanderou." I jerked.

"What right do you have to call me that!" I scolded him. He shrugged.

"Is it a crime to call one's Trainer by their first name? Isn't it, Yanderou-chan?" He was taunting me, wasn't he!

"I'm a guy!" I yelled at him. He laughed. "You're taunting me!"

"Tis true, Yandere-kun." He whispered. I twitched.

"Yandere! _Yandere!_ So now I'm a yandere! What makes you say that?" I yelled again. He looked up at the rope suspending the weight he was trying to burn.

"You are a yandere. Tis true, you were even named after it."

"What point does that make! It makes no sen—" Typhlosion ran at me. I gasped and ran into the wall behind me. His eyes were barely an inch from mine.

"…Yandere means a person that seems nice…But can be violent…Remember Belarus from Hetalia?...Her and Russia…" I nodded slowly.

"Yeah…She would attack him…Always had a knife…I'd always wondered why…" Typhlosion laughed.

"Yandere-kun. Do you understand?" He said, pushing me into the wall further by my shoulders. I flinched. He put his hand beside my neck. "…Well? Doth thou understand-eth the concept of yandere?"

"W-why are you so close to me…" I whispered. _Get off me Typhlosion! Just get away!...You're unnerving me…_ Typhlosion laughed. He pulled me towards him, so as I couldn't move either way.

"Do you?" he asked again. He was so close that I could feel his breath when he talked. "Thou hasn't answered my question yet…I won't let go until you do…" he taunted. I shrank back.

"Wh-what do you mean—" Typhlosion cut me off by kissing me. I froze. _Kyah! What is he—Typhlosion what are you doing!_ He pulled away. I blinked.

"Do thou understand?" he asked. I blinked. Typhlosion laughed. "Thou art confused, no?" I tilted my head. "…One can play more than one game at a time, yes? The game and a love game art mine…"

"Darn you Typhlosion!" I said. He laughed. "Why do you always make me lose the game!" Typhlosion walked up to me and flicked me.

"Tis true; it's fun, no?" he said. I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…Sure it is, O Typhlosion." I mused. Typhlosion smiled.

"Tis true, tis true~~" he said.

**_Route 4, After Contest, Marcorosi's P.O.V._**

"Nyah! We won, Ninetails!" I exclaimed. Ninetails flared her…well; tails behind her, making herself seem dangerous. "Nyahh! Don't hurt me!" I said, making her laugh. I smiled. "Hey, race ya! First one to the river wins!" I said, running away. I could hear Ninetails following me.

When I reached the river, I turned around and waited for Ninetails to show. Ninetails was far behind. I walked over to her slowly, wondering why she had stopped. When I was close enough to her, Ninetails noticed me. She had been talking (if you could say that) to a girl…Wait. She looked familiar…

"_Tsukimi?"_ I asked. She turned to me and blinked.

"Marcorosi-kun!" She said excitedly. Ninetails looked proud of herself while Tsuki hugged me. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Tsu-chan! Where have you been and what have you been doing for the past 5 years!" I mock-scolded. Tsukimi blinked.

"…W-with mom…" she whispered. She seemed close to tears. Ninetails looked at her worriedly. I blinked.

"…Hey…Are you okay—" Tsukimi laughed. I tilted my head. "What…?"

"Got'cha, didn't I? I've been practicing crying on cue. I'm better at it, aren't I?" I looked at Ninetails, then we both laughed.

"Yeah. You really have, Tsu-chan." Tsukimi smiled. Then she saw something and hid behind me, blushing. I looked at her. "What is it, Tsukimi?" I asked. She pulled me into the trees. Ninetails trotted behind us.

"…My rival…" she whispered. Ninetails stared into the canopy.

"Rival? You have a rival now? Wow, Tsuki, I thought it was impossible to be rivals with you. You're too sweet." I said. Tsukimi blushed.

"Thanks…But he's not like everyone else…He…thinks Pokémon are tools." She said quietly. I jerked back.

"What? That's insane! Pokémon are wonderful, beautiful beings…We're lucky to live alongside them." I said. Tsukimi nodded.

"That's what I said…He just shrugged that off and told me I was weak and naïve to actually believe that…" I frowned; Ninetails looked back at us and flicked 7 of her tails. "But…" Tsukimi clenched my sleeve. "…I can't just say he's right, but…His Chikorita seems to like him…"

"I don't think he would be the sort of person to actually beat any of his Pokémon, but…You said the Chikorita liked him, right? He must have _some_ good in him, for it—"

"Her." Tsukimi corrected. I smiled.

"For _her_ to take a liking to him. What's this so-coveted rival's name, anyhow?" I asked. Tsuki blushed slightly, trying to hide her face before "someone" saw it. I smiled wider at that slight motion.

"S-Silver-kun…" she said softly, almost too soft so as I couldn't hear her. Ninetails looked up suddenly, and flared her tails again. Tsuki backed up towards a tree and started to climb it. "Climb a tree when you're with Marcie…" she muttered under her breath. I smiled despite myself, having told her that 10 years ago, when we were playing together at age 4, me being 5.

"Exactly, Tsuki! Just leave it to me to keep us safe!" I said, Ninetails looking back at me like I was crazy. I shrugged at her. "What? I told her to climb if ever she was in any kind of danger around me when we were young. It's worked so far." Ninetails cocked her head like she didn't believe me. "It's true! And what would you think—" A dark shape crashed through the foliage then, making Ninetails jump and billow a pillar of fire at it, hitting it once, only to be struck back against a tree so hard it cracked. Tsukimi screamed. "Tsuki!" I called, coughing from the pine needles the thing had scattered before. I ran to her tree, returning the injured Ninetails, thinking _"I can't just break my vow of protection to Tsuki! Not after all we've been through!"_ I found her branch as the dark thing bent over her. "Hey!" I shouted at it, half wanting it to turn towards me, away from her, but half being scared out of my mind at this monster before me. It growled, a slow, dark growl that pushed the scared half of me more and more over into the other. I flinched. It took a step closer to me, smiling when I backed up. A slow, red, grimacing smile stretched across its black face, making me even more scared, so much as to shiver. It continued to walk towards me, backing me into the trunk itself, and still closer after that. "J-…Just leave Tsuki alone!" I yelled at it, not trusting my eyes to see how close it'd come now. "Just let her be!" It laughed. I shuddered even more at the sound, hearing it come closer and closer to me. I froze, completely overcome by my fear.

"_Then you should know not to direct attention to her…" _I slowed my breathing, part because of my determination not to let it see (which had obviously blown up in my face), partly because I could feel its breath on my neck, and partly of the memory of Tsukimi lying limply on the branch under its gaze. God that last one nearly made me freeze by itself. Can you imagine, your best friend lying unconscious under a mysterious figure? God, I thought it'd killed her! _"…How about I take you instead?"_ it asked, in that gruesome voice. I opened my eyes suddenly, and immediately wished I hadn't. But I found I couldn't close them, no matter how much I tried or wanted to. _"Hm. If you would stop struggling so much, it wouldn't hurt as much as it had your friend over there…"_ it said again, stabbing a nerve in my neck, making my blood run cold. It smiled wider, until I thought its smile might break its face in half. _"Just relax…It'll be over much faster that way…"_ Black started gnawing on the edges of my vision. I tried to move, only to find one of three possibilities at that time: One, It had me restrained. Two, I was paralyzed, or three, I was still frozen by fear. It's smiled faltered a little, then it grabbed my arm and held it so tight the blood circulation cut off. The smile grew slowly as it pressed its nails into my arm, pressing, pressing until it cut through my skin and made it bleed, much faster than I (well, no, that's not true, much faster than _anyone_ wanted) had predicted, pulling me further into the black. It let me fall against the trunk, slowly, urging me on into oblivion. The darkness. The horrible world of fear everyone has nightmares about at some point in their lives.

Into the dark, deep abyss I feared was death.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**

**_Bookstore of the Muses, Miko's P.O.V._**

I sighed and put down my book. _That is so disappointing…_I thought, instantly shifting my attention to another book I had found earlier; there was an entire column of books I'd picked out. _The reviews say it was full of action and so-called suspense, but it was nothing but the predictable points of lousy horror books. Screams, dotted murders easily picked out by the culprits no one suspects until the end, which really isn't that big a surprise as the charas make it out to be. All predictable, all boring. Way too boring for me…_

"Ah, there he is! Our best customer!" I looked up at the sudden voice, searching around me to find its source. My light-green hair hit my eyes more than once, highly annoying me. The speaker laughed. "Ah, Miko, Miko…" he chided playfully. I aggravated myself further by not being able to find the assistant manager—well, no, that would be disrespect to him. He was promoted when the previous manager resigned, and then promptly had gone missing shortly thereafter. Ah, I guess I should abandon my schoolwork for now to help investigate the matter, but honestly—why would I want to?...Oh, I hadn't meant it like that; I was joking. I'm not really that cold. I sighed as he ruffled my hair.

"You know, you _could _just stand in a more…Ah, _normal_ place?" I asked as he walked around my 'tower' of books while I fixed my hair back the way it was. I may not be too vain, but I absolutely _hate_ when someone messes with my hair. "And stop messing up my hair! I hate that…" he cracked a smile and turned to me. I tilted my head. "Who are these people?"

"Miko, these are students from the university. They wanted to get a report about the bookstore from the regular visitors, and when they asked me, I immediately thought of you! What with you coming here every other day." I crossed my eyes (as I _try_ to do when I'm confused. I can never seem to focus both eyes at the same time though. Ugh, it annoys me so much!) and went back to reading as he introduced them. I hadn't noticed anything until he stopped talking and hit my head. "Miko!"

"Eh! N-Nadattendayo!" I exclaimed, looking around me as I had done before, then realizing where he was. "…What was that for?" The college students were laughing to themselves.

"Pay attention!" he scolded me. A man with a camera and his (at least it looked like it to me) his twin sister came up to me.

"Miko Arasu, may we ask you a few questions?" the camera-person said. I titled my head slightly, so much as to only I could tell it was.

"Um…Sure…"

"Ok, thank you—hey!" The woman pushed her way to me, almost making the man lose his balance.

"First of all, what books would you recommend for the college this time of year? Subject—Round-about, for fun, mostly." She said, shoving the microphone in my face. I frowned and pushed it out.

"Uh…Can I say everything?" The woman sighed. I laughed. "Joking. Although it _is_ very hard just to choose one of many…But most of them are so _dull…"_

"Miko…Try _not_ to say that?" the manager (y'know, I'm tired of just calling him that. His name is Shukon Kaishn.) said with a worried expression. I pretended not to hear him.

"And this one was especially boring. I mean, a girl dressed in plain black at midnight breaks into an old, run-down weapon store and comes out after a shattering glass breaks, running from the police like it's the end of the world. Next time you see her she's admiring a gem-studded dagger and hides it hurriedly when her mom comes in crying, saying, _It's not true…You didn't steal anything…_and breaks down crying. The girl's dad was watching her after the mom left, and saw her take out the exact same dagger that had been stolen and turned her in." I heard the students gasp while I scanned the pages of the book, titled _Tanken T__ō__nan!__. _I smiled to myself and continued, "He was drunk somewhat, as the author describes him to be constantly, and I just don't know…She said he hates her, his own daughter, and would do anything to rid of her. Ah, anyway, there's a trial the next day and the judge promptly fell asleep. The jury and everyone over-reacted and said it was the girl poisoning him. The trial was canceled, but the girl was still thrown in jail for being suspected of poisoning the judge." I sighed, muttering, "Stupid people…" The woman with the microphone hit me with it, urging me to continue. I glared at her, mouthing that she didn't have to hit me, and sighed again. "It really is boring; I don't understand why you all are so interested in it." The students burst into opposing arguments, saying that it was interesting to them, one even said that he was in a crime-investigation class at his Zero-Period…I think that was the early…er…classes at the university. I smiled and droned "Keep it down; we're in a church…"

"IT'S A BOOKSTORE!" they all shouted at me, sending me into hysterical laughter.

"And there isn't really that much more to tell—Oh, wait. The girl ends up breaking out of jail, finds the judge, and takes out the stolen dagger and raising it above her head, swings it down and—Black and a noise!" I said reluctantly.

"What was that of, the noise?" the microphone girl said. I shook my head.

"You'll have to read it. I'm not saying anything." I blew a piece of my hair out of my eyes. "Stupid hair never stays still." The woman frowned. She was about to say something, but I'd guess my words hit the others; they all rushed off to find the copies of the book. Shukon was talking to them as they walked by in another of his fake accents (he likes to talk in different accents).

"Y'see? What did I tell y'all? He just pulls ya into th' story like it's all borin' and such, and th' way heh tells, makes ya want to read it!" I could tell he was going for Southern. I smiled. _Another deed done, so they say…_I thought.

**_15 minutes later, Still Miko's P.O.V._**

"You got them better that last time, Miko!" Shukon said as I walked out. I rolled my eyes and waved at him, not bothering to look back, my mind set on reading _Sekai o Koete,_ Beyond the World_. _I squinted as the sun came out from behind a cloud, pulling some of my hair down to shield my eyes. A wind blew and several bright pink flower petals fluttered to the ground. _The cherry blossoms are in bloom again, aren't they…? _One flew in my face. I stopped as I tried to get it off, as someone ran into me, knocking us both to the ground.

"Nadattendayo!"

"Khh! You should stop getting in everyone's way!" I opened my eyes, having finally succeeded in getting the petal out of my face. A boy with bright red eyes and blond hair glared down at me. I blinked.

"Who are you talking about! You were the one who ran into me!" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes and got off. I followed his actions slowly.

"Because you had stopped walking!"

"I had a freaking petal in my eye! What do you expect!" The boy looked at me, apparently sizing me up to something.

"…What's your name, kid?" he asked. It was my turn to glare.

"Who are you calling kid! I'm Miko! You don't just—"

"Yanderou Harushki. Last name, Miko?" I tried to cross my eyes again.

"Arasu." I answered after a minute. Yanderou looked at the ground. I hesitated, then asked, "Why do you care?"

"Huh. Can you help me with something, Miko?" he asked suddenly. I blinked.

"Um…Sure…" I said hesitantly, following him as he ran off somewhere, my only thought being _I just hope I can read this book later on._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notion's 'Mind', Silver's P.O.V.<em>**

"No. I simply refuse to meet your demands." I scowled at the old woman.

"I'm sorry to hear that, old hag. Maybe if you were just a tad hungrier I could provide for your family…And if you provided me with the necessary materials!" I mused. "_Simply_ just doesn't cut it!" Weavile punctuated my last statement by slashing one of the wallpapers she so loved. The woman shrieked.

"Stop that right now, young man!" she scolded me. I rolled my eyes and commanded Weavile to slash at it again. A little girl ran up to me and hugged my leg in an effort to stop me from. I glared at her. "Claire! Get off that _demon_ of a boy!" the woman cried. Claire looked up at me with big eyes, and shook her head and tightened her grip.

"…You remind me of someone, Claire…" I said absent-mindedly. She looked up at me with the same sad expression as before. My eyes softened for a second before I caught myself. "Khh. The thing both of you have in common: You're both total idiots." I snapped. Claire started crying. I shook her off of me. Weavile paused suddenly, falling to the ground limply. Claire and the old woman ran into the back room just as suddenly. I turned around, completely taken aback by what I saw.

"_Get out."_

**_Notion's 'Mind', Notion's P.O.V._**

"_Get out."_ I growled at the red-head standing before me. I could barely see, as being half-blind and my dark hair falling over my eyes. The boy just stood there, not making any attempt to move anytime soon. I narrowed my eyes and repeated my threat. He still didn't move, but he did flinch. I smiled my 'creepy' (as it had been described by others) half-smile and tilted my head slightly back. My Black Shadow (actually a Gengar) hovered over my head, casting an illusion of all the light fading out of the world until we two were the only ones left. The boy flinched again.

"…You are?" he asked in a hushed voice. I lessened my half-smile, but kept it, determined to intimidate.

"No-one knows my real name…" I said in a monotone, which (over the years) I had gotten progressively better at.

"So you don't have one?" I nodded carefully. He frowned. "You go by an alias?" I diminished my smile.

"…Notion is what they refer to me as. Notion has always been my name. Notion is what you will call me as well. I am Notion to everyone." I said. The boy frowned.

"…Notion…Why are you relying on such an illusion?" I jerked back.

"…How did you see that? Where did we flaw!" I asked, losing my monotone and starting to hyperventilate. The boy laughed.

"A shimmer in the dark reveals a lot, doesn't it?" I glanced at my Dark Shadow, who was fading with guilt. I turned back to him, glaring. "And…My name is Silver."

"…Silver." I repeated slowly. "…Silver. What exactly were you doing here, Silver?"


End file.
